


venom

by bluefeudallord



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Body, female main rider au, hate flirting kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeudallord/pseuds/bluefeudallord
Summary: A salacious confrontation, in which no one wins.(set in an AU where saki is brave, asuna is ex-aid, poppy is her bugster, and hiiro is dead)





	venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicites/gifts).

> hey bri! i got assigned to you but i couldn't make the deadline (rip!) so i decided to at least submit this as a gift! also i added some asuna/poppy because i know yr always down for some fraught evil alter shipping lol

After everything that happened today, Asuna's the last person Saki expects to see in her office. 

"Saki-sensei!" Asuna cries with relief. She hoists herself out of the chair with shaky legs, like it takes all of her effort just to stand. She stumbles and catches herself on the desk. Saki moves on instinct, crossing from the door to grab Asuna by the arms, giving her something to brace on. 

"I'm so sorry for what happened." Asuna tells her, eyes wet and big and earnest and she's so  _ close _ . "It was so hard to get back control." Asuna tells her, tilting her head back and blinking like she's trying to hold back tears. "But I did it, and now I'm back and we can-" 

"Asuna doesn't use honorifics when we're alone." Saki says, and her voice sounds colder than she's ever heard it. 

And ah, just like she thought, all of the relief and tears all but vanish as Asuna's face eyes pop and her mouth drops open. 

"I knew it." She gasps, and she looks like she can't decide if shes excited or mad (jealous probably). "You and Asuna are - like that - ?"

"We aren't." Saki cuts her off, clearing 'Asuna's arms off of her, but it doesn't seem like she needs any help standing anymore anyway. Saki watches as Asuna's lips curve into a smirk and her eyes flash red under her lashes. 

"How'd you know?" Poppy asks with a saccharinely cute tilt of her head and bat of her eyelashes that makes Saki's stomach turn. She's pretty sure Asuna would bust a blood vessel if she saw herself make that face

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Saki scoffs and rounds her desk to settle into her office chair. Maybe she should be concerned that their enemy is in her office. Maybe she should be reaching for her gashat. But all she feels is /tired/. Besides, she really doubts Poppy's here to fight. She could've teleported in at any point after all, she didn't need Asuna's body to come here. No, Saki's sure of it, she's just here to gloat. “Why would Asuna come here, of all places. And it’s too  _ easy _ .” 

"Hmm, you think?” Poppy muses, but she smiles like she knows a secret. She hopping up on the desk and turning her attention to the small jar of candy Saki keeps on her desk. The one for guests - Saki doesn't touch the stuff. She hasn't been much for sweets since Zero day. (It reminds her too much of disappointing afternoons, stuck eating cream puffs and gateaux all by herself in between classes). 

Saki watches her carefully. She may not be here to fight, but bugsters are nothing if not capricious and Poppy is always, always up to something. The way Poppy moves, its nothing like Asuna. Every movement is so fluid and exaggerated and purposeful, she practically moves like a cartoon character. Poppy picks out a red lollipop and twirls it between between her fingers, like a little baton. 

"I thought my performance was really good, though! I guess I still need to work on it~!" Poppy chirps, unwrapping the candy. "It's been a while after all, since we've been, you know," Poppy looks right at her as drags her tongue against the candy, slow and smug, " _ together _ ." 

Saki's eyebrow twitches. "Why are you here?" She asks flatly. 

"Ugh, you're so boring, you know that Brave?" Poppy whines, popping the lollipop into her mouth. "I really hate fighting you. At least Snipe and those dumb kids know how to have fun." Poppy grumbles. 

"Then why bother coming to see me." Saki asks, lips pulled into a thin smile. "Annoy me to death?" 

"Pfft! Puh-lease. No, no, I'm here to give you a warning." 

"How gracious." 

"Poppy Pipopapo is known for her generosity!" Poppy says cheerfully with a wide sweeping gesture. Then, like someone hit a switch, her cutesy smile turns sinister. Poppy leans forward on the desk, braced with an arm. Saki didn't notice before, but the top few buttons of her shirt are undone, showing off the drip of her collarbone, a little bit of the swell of her chest. That definitely should've been a giveaway, Asuna would've been scandalized. 

"I'm here to tell you to drop out of the game." Poppy tells her sweetly, pulling the lollipop from her mouth with a pop. Her lips are so shiny and red, and her teeth are so white. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Chronicle, its for me and Asuna, it's our final showdown, our  _ last dance _ , and I really don't want anything to get in the way of that." Poppy tells her, and when she tilts her head a few strands of hair fall into her face and get caught on the sticky candy gloss on her lips. "In return, I'll release Asuna up until that day. She can prepare and you can mind your business." 

"You really can't think I'd just agree to that, would you? I'm a  _ doctor _ , I have a duty to - " 

"Oh please!" Poppy interupts her with a roll of her eyes, surging forward so suddenly that Saki jerks back. "Everyone knows you only became a Kamen Rider because of that dumb boyfriend of yours, and now you're just doing it for Asuna." Poppy sticks the lollipop back in her mouth and rolls it contemptuously with her tongue. "It's pointless! I've talked to Graphite, he didn't care about you even half as much. What me and Asuna have, that's fate, and you can't save her from that. But I'm here to at least give you a little time together, because I'm nice." She smiles at that, looking so incredibly proud of herself. 

Saki stares at Poppy, watches as she wears Asuna's face into a self-satisfied smirk. Poppy really came all the way down here, walked,  _ took a train _ , because she can't teleport wearing Asuna's skin, just to give that melodramatic villain monologue. Some part of her is angry at her: for dragging Hiiro into this, for causing Asuna all this grief, for wasting her time. But there something else even stronger, than pushes the anger back. 

Poppy scowls at her. "What's that face for?"

_ Pity. _

"Is that what all of this is for then?" Saki asks her. "You want to get Asuna's attention." She can't help it, she laughs a little. "You're jealous." 

"Hah! What? Of you?" 

"Me, a little, but of humanity too. For all that Asuna's hot-headed and stubborn she  _ sees _ people, you know, that's her talent, that's what makes her a great doctor. She sees everyone, even when they make her mad, she can understand, or she tries." Saki sits up and in one smooth, assured motion, plucks the lollipop out of Poppy's mouth. "But she doesn't  _ see _ you at all." She taps Poppy's nose with the end of the lollipop. Poppy jerks back. Saki smiles, serene. "It drives you crazy." 

Poppy stares at her, mouth agape and nostrils flaring, her eyes a vivid, furious red. Her ears are red too, just like when Asuna gets mad. Her jaw works in the same way that Asuna’s does too, when she’s trying so, so hard to remain professional. Saki sticks the lollipop into her own mouth and meets her glare without flinching. The sugar sits on her tongue, disgustingly, cloyingly sweet.

Poppy manages a smile again, but this time it’s hard and ugly. All traces of Asuna humanity gone. "I take it back, Brave, maybe fighting you will be interesting after all." And like that, eyes ablaze, mouth full of poison, she hops off the desk and leaves.

"She'd probably forgive you, you know. If you stopped." Saki calls after her, but if Poppy hears her she doesn't react. 

She waits until she's out of sight, and then she spits the lollipop into the trash.


End file.
